Alice
=Alice= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/alice_2038.png Name: Alice Phylar Gender: Female Age: Disappeared at 22; should logically be 32 now Birthdate: January 19, 2019 for legal and celebratory purposes; actual birthdate unknown Birthplace: A hidden Cradle facility in Maine Hometown: Redford, more or less Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs Build: Looks delicate, actually fit and lean Eye Color: Pale grey Hair Color: White Parents: ??? (biological)/Kim and Blake Phylar (adoptive) Status: Eternally single IM Screen Name: TBD Player: Cameo Theme Song: Vital Signs by Rush Appearance Alice grew up to be stunningly beautiful (those designer genes come in all kinds of handy, don't they?); she still has the otherworldly appearance brought on by having white hair, pale grey eyes, and what-is-this-sun-of-which-you-speak pallor, but nowadays it makes her appealingly unusual rather than just creepy-looking. She's quite thin, too -- although she's a lot stronger than you'd expect from her delicate frame -- but she does have some curves. Not a lot - genetic engineering can only stretch so far - but she's not completely straight-up-and-down. The doll's hairstyle is not very accurate, but Cammy is incapable of changing the hairdo on a doll without making it look like a completely different person, so we're stuck with that side-ponytail thingamabobber. Her Sim self has the correct one; you can see it here (front view) and here (side view). Her dress sense has echoes of goth, although only a very loose definition of such would count it as actually being so; she likes frilly skirts and greyscale stripes, and her palette is basically black, white, and some occasional grey accents. Her clothing never falls below dressy-casual in formality; in particular, she wears fancy shoes (but never heels) at all times unless the situation calls for practical footwear. And her preferred style of clothing covers most of her skin save her face and hands; she has quite a few scars, thanks to her pre-Redford life, and she'd rather keep them out of sight. Personality In a nutshell, Alice is reserved, serious, and polite. Informality is a foreign concept to her; the few jokes she makes are dry and deadpan. She's also extremely, fastidiously neat. Her other defining trait is that she's extraordinarily perceptive, able to notice minute details about a person's appearance, body language, and expression, and from that deduce a staggering amount of information about their current mental state and general position in life. She supplements this by routinely snooping through everyone else's stuff, although she takes the utmost care not to be caught in the act. However, despite being able to read people like the proverbial book, she can't actually relate to them that well, although she is capable of faking normal social responses if it seems necessary. In fact, she doesn't seem to care about people much at all; she's made attempts to compensate for other people's behaviour in the past, but they were rather halfhearted. This probably has a lot to do with why she doesn't have a problem nosing through people's private belongings. She has distinctive speech patterns: verbose, formal, long-winded, and with a slight old-fashioned feel. Power Power Class: 3 Alice has the ability to erase blocks of memory from anyone whose eyes she can see (she doesn't need direct eye contact, however); this happens via a flash of light from her own eyes, very much like that of a camera, followed by them being in a trance for thirty seconds or so and then reverting to normal sans the undesirable memory block. This is almost certainly the reason she lost her memory, since the earliest she can remember is standing in a truck stop bathroom... in front of a mirror, to be precise. She can also replace people's memories of the block by describing an alternate version of events (preferably one explaining any physical evidence, but it'll still work if it doesn't; there's just the risk of them getting suspicious) while they're in the trance. However, the resulting amnesia or false memories are not guaranteed permanent; a large and/or unusual enough chunk of erased/replaced memory is likely to leak into the subject's dreams, and a strong enough reminder of their content -- and it has to be both distinctive and quite strong indeed; it won't work with just anything -- will bring it all crashing back. The original memories don't get deleted/overwritten so much as made inaccessible. So, in other words, her power is the neuralyzer from Men in Black. Only she can't use it to command people to do things like in the movies, as that would be kind of overpowered. And there's also some influence from Artemis Fowl's mind-wipe technology in there. Background Alice was born as part of a Cradle human weapons project named Enfant Terrible; the object of the program was to create the perfect covert operative through genetic engineering and training that started at birth. There were five others, all around the same age, one of whom (a boy named Alistair) was absorbed into the Brotherhood; the others were never found. Complicating things immensely, in January 2030, Alice was suddenly struck by near-total amnesia -- the only part of her previous life she remembered being her name -- for no readily apparent reason while in the women's bathroom of a Maine truck stop. Going through her pockets, she found (among other odd things) a Google Maps printout with directions to Tony Kim's house in Redford, New Hampshire; figuring it was as good a place to start as any, she set off, hitchhiking a lot of the way but going on foot when she had to. She's currently staying with Kim and Blake Phylar -- occupying Charlie's old bedroom, to be precise -- since the Kims didn't have room for another kid to come live with them, and she didn't really have anywhere else to go. They became her legal guardians sometime before September 2030, to allow enrolment in school, and officially adopted her around early 2031. From 2030 through most of 2033, Alice's locked-away memories leaked past the mental block in the form of harrowing nightmares, which occurred every night, and usually caused her to forcibly awaken after only about three hours of sleep with too much adrenaline and anxiety in her system to go back to bed. After spending several months out of school while the Phylars awaited any sort of news about her identity, Alice began classes at Heartwood in September 2030: the battery of standardized tests she took prior to her enrolment for placement purposes put her in the tenth grade. During the body-swapping incident of October 26, 2030, an emotional outburst by Joss in Alice's body brought her power to light. The day after, when they were restored to their proper bodies, Joss dropped by to tell her about it and lend her a MBR of Men in Black. This was followed by roping Emily into being a guinea pig for testing the power. Alice had both her high school diploma and a bachelor's degree by the end of the 2032/33 school year, by means of a highly accelerated academic program. She became a licensed psychologist in 2039. Having been the one to discover Lisette's capsule in 2038, Alice became a sort of unofficial caretaker and mentor in present-day things - a big-sister figure, in essence - to the temporally-displaced teenager. On April 29, 2041, between leaving work and arriving at her apartment, Alice vanished without a trace. Random Facts * Alice is ambidextrous. * Alice owns a set of lockpicks and knows how to use them; she had them the night she turned up. * Alice doesn't menstruate. Why this is the case is currently unknown, so whether it's permanent is a complete mystery. * Alice is asexual. * Prior to 2033, Alice had a mild phobia of medical facilities. When her memories came back, this immediately disappeared, suggesting it was some kind of side effect of the amnesia. Category:CamChars